Blood of a Pharaoh
by d'Anima
Summary: Final Chapter Is Up! The Pharaoh is unruly and rude, the High Priest is bored, the commander general is...different, the Pharaoh has a harem and yet Egypt is peaceful. But all that changes when war threatens the country and newlycrowned king.
1. Concubines

Fushicho Hime: Another story. Oh well. This is set in Egypt 3000BC in Memphis.  
  
I hereby don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its story, characters or any related material. All those are copyright to Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
For those who don't know, Atemu is Yami's real name.  
  
I'm using Japanese names in this story.  
  
I don't really care if you review or not, they'll just motivate me more.  
  
So do what you want, review, email, just read the story. Thankies!  
  
*  
  
The land had been steadily getting drier and drier lately. Cracks zigzagged along the parched ground, and the air was unbearably hot.  
  
The young prince turned his face to the setting sun. It was late, ten o'clock.  
  
Atemu had bid his friends goodbye half an hour ago, and had now retired to his chambers.  
  
'Jou will be coming past any minute now,' he thought bitterly.  
  
'I wish I wasn't guarded all the time. How am I ever going to get any privacy?'  
  
Atemu crossed his bedchamber and stepped out onto the stone balcony. The granite had been polished smooth. Nothing was too good for a Pharaoh.  
  
'Or at least almost a Pharaoh. My coronation is in two days, and then all I'll get to do is go to meetings and do boring adult stuff. It'll be too boring!'  
  
Atemu wished he didn't have to become Pharaoh. Sure, it was great, but it gave him too much responsibility.  
  
The door to his chambers swung open with a creak. Turning, the prince saw Seto, his High Priest and cousin. "Don't you ever knock?"  
  
"Nope. I wouldn't want to disappoint you." Seto walked in and sat himself down on a chair across from where Atemu was seated behind his desk.  
  
Seto didn't bother with the formalities of touching his head to the floor or speaking to Atemu with respect. He never did, and wasn't going to start now.  
  
"You're 15 in two days, Atemu. Do you have anything you want as a gift?" Seto smiled inwardly. If only he knew what was in store for him.  
  
"I haven't thought about that, actually. Why? Do you have something for me?" Seto laughed, an impish look in his eyes.  
  
"Actually I do. Guards, let her in." A woman was shown into the room.  
  
She wore a white linen dress that stopped about 3 inches above the knee and 3 inches below her neck, with a white silk over dress that reached her ankles.  
  
Her long blonde hair had been pinned up with a tortoise-shell clip.  
  
Mesdemet lined her smoky eyes, giving her an elusive, seductive look.  
  
The woman sat on Atemu's desk, showing off more than just a little leg. "Hey big boy," she said, tapping his chin with one of her polished nails.  
  
"Erm, hello." Atemu said uncomfortably. "Seto? Do I know this, um, lady?" Seto laughed.  
  
"Not yet, Atemu. But I believe you will get to know her quite well. This is Mai, the lead performer of your concubines."  
  
Atemu's amethyst eyes looked blankly at Seto. "What's a conky-pine?"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.  
  
"A concubine is a female woman designed for your own pleasures. They can fulfill your wildest dreams. You're old enough for your own harem now, Atemu. Happy birthday."  
  
"What!?" The young prince cried. "I don't want a harem! Ew!"  
  
Seto chuckled, amused at the shocked look on Mai's face. She had expected him to look pleased and chat her up, but this reaction astonished her.  
  
"I'm sure you'll think differently once you're crowning is over."  
  
"But it's going to be so boring!" Atemu complained.  
  
"I don't want to do boring stuff and I especially don't want to have a harem full of porcupines!"  
  
Seto frowned seriously at Atemu. "Every Pharaoh before you has had a harem. It's tradition. You already defy it by not marrying. Who will be the heir?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't really care either. And I'm not having a harem. And I'm not getting married. And I'm not doing anything you say so, 'cos I'm Pharaoh and you can't tell me what to do!"  
  
With that, he strode dramatically out of the room. "Drama queen." Seto muttered.  
  
Less than a minute later Atemu came back in. "Um, I think you guys should go, since this is my room."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes and took Mai by the arm. "Let's go and leave the prince alone."  
  
"I – I...." Mai stammered, still staring shocked back at Atemu.  
  
The prince sat down heavily on his bed. 'I'll tell my friends tomorrow....'  
  
*  
  
"Yes, Anzu, I realize that every king before me has had a harem, and that I should continue on the tradition."  
  
Anzu believed Atemu should do just like all the other Pharaohs. But the young prince wouldn't listen. "I just don't want one."  
  
Jou stared unbelievingly at his best friend. "Why not?"  
  
"Well, they all wear these short dresses that show off their breasts and are only concerned about getting men into bed and getting paid for it."  
  
"Exactly! That's the whole point! They're beautiful! Man, I'd give anything to be in your position."  
  
The speaker was Honda, a rich merchant who unfortunately didn't have quite enough money for a harem.  
  
Atemu shook his head sadly. Gold locks of hair fell over his face, hiding his downcast eyes from his friends.  
  
"No you wouldn't." He said, and stared miserably at the floor.  
  
A delicate hand squeezed Atemu's shoulder. He looked up into Shizuka's gentle face.  
  
As Jou's younger sister she spent almost all her time in the barracks, tending to soldiers.  
  
"It'll be okay, Atemu. We're your friends, and we'll stick by you no matter what."  
  
Atemu smiled his thanks at the girl. A murmur of agreement went round his friends.  
  
Almost all of them had been able to get time off work when Atemu had called for them.  
  
Seto was off practicing magic, but he complained loudly that the spells were old and he had already done them before. Atemu knew though that his cousin could always be trusted.  
  
Anzu was able to take a break from being Atemu's personal scribe. She was always on hand to record anything and everything that happened in the young prince's life.  
  
As the head of guard Jou was normally patrolling the walls of Memphis but had sneaked off when he went for a toilet break. He was always stealing bread rolls from the palace kitchens, complaining that he was underfed.  
  
Honda didn't have any work and just went about as he pleased. He often went to market to trade his goods with other merchants.  
  
Shizuka spent a lot of time running around and fetching things for Jou's men. She had a heart of gold and thought the best of everyone.  
  
Atemu excused himself from his friends and headed back up the palace steps.  
  
He had things to do.  
  
*  
  
Hurtling down the many corridors of his palace was one of Atemu's favorite things to do.  
  
Another was sliding down polished stone banisters.  
  
Atemu gave a whoop of delight as he slipped of the rail and skidded into a pair of huge wooden doors.  
  
Stepping back, he rubbed his nose, wincing. "Ow," he said out loud.  
  
'That wasn't the most intelligent thing to do now was it? A proper boring Pharaoh wouldn't be caught dead doing that.'  
  
Atemu spent the rest of the day flouncing around the palace and practicing looking down at his servants and acting posh.  
  
*  
  
As Ra landed in the west ready to begin his journey through the underworld, Atemu trudged up flight after flight of stairs.  
  
He stopped outside a large ornate gold door. Pushing it open, he entered.  
  
It was the tallest tower in the entire of Egypt, taller even than the Obelisks at Karnak.  
  
There were open windows on all side of the circular room, allowing moonlight to stream through.  
  
In the original building process, priests had demanded it for astrology purposes, but Atemu's uncle had declared it would be for Shadow monsters only.  
  
Atemu looked up at the ceiling and smiled. The whole thing depicted Ra's journey across the sky. A dark shadow represented the west and the entrance to the underworld.  
  
"Dark Magician," Atemu called softly. A magician in a purple robe emerged from the gloom.  
  
"Yes, Pharaoh?" The magician seated himself by Atemu, back pressed against a stone slab.  
  
"Don't call me that, Magician. The coronation is two days away yet."  
  
"As you wish, Atemu. I sense you are anxious about something?" Atemu closed his eyes.  
  
"Yes. Once I become Pharaoh, will I have to stop doing things I like and hanging out with my friends? It isn't going to be any fun, being Pharaoh."  
  
"You must remember, Atemu that you have within you a great strength of which has not yet emerged. In due time, something good will come of your being Pharaoh."  
  
The Dark Magician tapped Atemu's shoulder.  
  
"Look at me, young one. As Pharaoh you will have great power. You will not have to do anything you do not want to. But you must not forget your duty to your people."  
  
"But what about a duty to myself? Don't I get any time to just be me?"  
  
"You shall always be you. Don't forget who you are, or your destiny. You are not meant just to rule. You are meant to save."  
  
"That's right." A girlish voice said. Atemu looked up to see the Dark Magician Girl smiling down at him.  
  
"You're destined to do great things, Atemu. The blood of your ancestors runs intense through your veins."  
  
The pink and blue clothed magician knelt, her forehead resting on the cold granite floor.  
  
The Dark Magician followed suit, bowing in respect.  
  
"Long live Pharaoh Atemu."  
  
*  
  
"Seto! What did you do to him!?"  
  
The prince's astonished cry rang out across the near-empty gardens.  
  
"I didn't do anything! He just came in and tripped. Stupid fool. It was his fault."  
  
Atemu, Anzu, Honda, Shizuka, and a very angry looking Seto were gathered around a large grey animal.  
  
The hippo grunted and glowered at Seto.  
  
"How could it of been his fault? You're the only one who does magic around here!"  
  
Seto glared at Anzu, who stood her ground and glared right back.  
  
"Just look at him!" Honda exclaimed.  
  
The beast turned its massive grey head and snorted gratefully. Woodpeckers sat on his shoulders and picked bugs out of his ears.  
  
It had a short, stubbly tail that waved pathetically around, but it had a cocky and arrogant look about it that was oddly familiar.  
  
It was Jou. 


	2. Marriage and Coronations

Hello, another chapter. Any questions then email me or put them in your reviews...I don't mind flamers...I actually encourage them. It's fun to reply to what they say.  
  
*  
  
It had taken 3 hours to successfully change Jou back into a human.  
  
Honda had gotten into some of Seto's potions and had accidentally turned the head guard into something that resembled a mutated parrot.  
  
But now Atemu could relax with his friends and muse about the upcoming events.  
  
"Hey Atemu," Anzu said, then stopped short. "Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"I was just wondering, are you ever going to get married?"  
  
"Ew! No way! That word-" Atemu shuddered and fell silent, lost in his own terrible thoughts.  
  
"What word? Marriage?" Jou chuckled and nudged Honda. "Looks like the prince is afraid of a bit of commitment."  
  
"Ah! That word. Commi-commit- oh I just can't say it."  
  
The young prince doubled over, his shoulders shaking.  
  
"Oh, Atemu, marriage isn't really that bad." Shinzuka said, trying to be comforting.  
  
"Yeah," Jou added. "You just have to stand by her for ever and ever and be obliged to her for all eternity and look after the children..."  
  
"Children!?" Atemu gasped. His tanned face grew pale. "I've heard enough!"  
  
With that, the prince ran out of the room, permitting his friends to hear a retching sound from the toilet chamber.  
  
*  
  
"Y' knows what I heard the other day? Prince Atemu threw up all over his personal scribe after hearing about marriage."  
  
Seto stopped abruptly and pressed his ear to the wooden door.  
  
Two peasants were sorting grain into a large barrel, talking idly.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I heard he fainted." Another commoner chimed in.  
  
"Someone told me that he turned the captain of the guard into a fire- breathing ferocious beast!"  
  
'That's it,' Seto thought. 'I've heard enough.' Pushing open the door he strode in and glared imperiously round at the peasants.  
  
Using all the authority only a High Priest could, he spoke in an icy, formidable tone.  
  
"How dare you speak of the prince like that. He shall be crowned tomorrow and unless I'm mistaken will be your future Pharaoh!"  
  
One of them spoke up. "Well, regardless, my lord, we just say what we heard. It wasn't us, honest!"  
  
"I could have you executed for treason! You better make sure I don't hear you saying anything like those lies again!"  
  
A bearded man spoke next. "Yes, milord, of course. Never again."  
  
"Good. Now move, before I change my mind and call the guards!"  
  
The peasants fled, terrified. Seto scowled grimly. 'I better watch out for conspirators.' He thought to himself.  
  
*  
  
As Ra rose up to the stars to begin his trek across the sky, so did nobles and peasants alike who trekked from all over Egypt to arrive in Memphis.  
  
They had been arriving since yesterday morning.  
  
Soldiers camped outside the city walls, occasionally patrolling through town.  
  
Farmers and mine workers sailed across the Nile to join the crowd.  
  
Unmarried women queued up outside fortune tellers to see if they would be able to marry the Pharaoh.  
  
Of course, Atemu had other ideas. As he was dressed for the coronation ceremony, he complained loudly to Seto.  
  
"I don't see why the whole of Egypt has to be here! I mean, can't they just say 'you are Pharaoh', and then it's done? This is going to be so boring!"  
  
Seto laughed at his cousin's view on his coronation.  
  
Almost everything that had to do with sitting still was boring to Atemu.  
  
The High Councilor entered. "It is almost time, Prince Atemu." Atemu nodded, focused on straightening his cloak.  
  
When the first rays of the sun hit the city, Atemu stepped out on the main balcony of the palace to a cheer from the crowd below.  
  
A cut-off white robe made of the finest linen ended just below the knee, its pleats billowing gently in the breeze.  
  
Around Atemu's throat a gold scarab clasp kept a purple cloak in place.  
  
An assortment of charms and bangles adorned his wrists, their shiny gold surface reflecting the dawn rays of light.  
  
As he presented himself to the thousands of people before him, Atemu wondered idly how funny it would be if his robe blew up in the wind.  
  
Married and unmarried women alike swooned in a faint at the sight of Atemu's heavily muscled chest.  
  
As the High Priest, Seto stepped up on a raised platform and addressed the crowd.  
  
"People of Egypt, three months ago our great Pharaoh Akunamon passed into the underworld. As Osiris he now guards the underworld. Now, it is Prince Atemu's turn to rule our country."  
  
People cheered in agreement; one woman held up a sign of papyri that read in hieroglyphs 'Atemu will you marry me?'.  
  
"All those that are in his presence are in the presence of Horus. We are honored to be graced by his glory."  
  
Atemu was barely listening; his mind was more interested in which way the wind was blowing.  
  
Seto took the white and red crown from a plush velvet cushion and raised it to the sky.  
  
Atemu knelt before him, his head bowed in respect for his ancestors.  
  
Seto placed the crown upon Atemu's head and thought to himself 'I wouldn't be surprised if it fell off, considering how wild his hair is'.  
  
Then he took a broad gold band and hung it around Atemu's neck.  
  
Colored pieces of glass depicted Maat, her vulture wings outstretched across the gold layers.  
  
The adornment hung heavy on Atemu's neck, but he rose and bowed to the people.  
  
"Nobles and peasants, priests and servants," Seto said, his sharp tone commanding attention.  
  
"I give you your king, Pharaoh Atemu."  
  
*  
  
"Well, I'm just glad it's all over. I couldn't stand being there any longer. I was convinced my robe would blow up!"  
  
The Dark Magician laughed warmly at his friend's view on the previous day's events.  
  
It was nighttime, the Shadow room lit only by moonlight. A cool breeze blew in through the open windows.  
  
"Magician? Do you think I'd be a good Pharaoh? Be honest."  
  
"I believe you would, Atemu. You have the ability to be anything you can be, and that is enough."  
  
"Wow. Okay, that was a bit too deep for me. Eh, I don't really get all that weird destiny stuff."  
  
The Dark Magician laughed again and rested a hand on the young Pharaoh's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure you will do fine, my Pharaoh."  
  
*  
  
Seto lay awake that night, staring at the decorated ceiling and thinking.  
  
When Atemu had been crowned Seto had glimpsed a different version of his cousin.  
  
This version was mature, confident and ready to rule Egypt.  
  
Seto wondered if that was the real Atemu, one he had been hiding from everyone else.  
  
If that was the case, then his cousin would have no problem as Pharaoh. Seto smiled.  
  
He would talk to Atemu privately tomorrow.  
  
*  
  
The Pharaoh looked at the line of women standing before him, eyes narrowed and contemplating the possibilities.  
  
A pathetic, sniveling servant knelt before him. He had brought the women here as prospective wives.  
  
Atemu swept his eyes over the females, giving his opinion on each.  
  
"Too fat, too thin, her legs are like tree trunks, hair's a mess, butt's too big, her face looks like the Luna crater....is that one a woman or zebra?"  
  
The women made noises of disgust and turned away.  
  
"Honestly," Atemu said, turning to his servant. "Is this the best you can do?" Atemu asked dubiously.  
  
"Yes, m-my Pharaoh." Atemu inclined his head.  
  
"I mean no! No, Pharaoh. I mean yes! No, eh-" The servant panicked and messed up his words.  
  
"That's it." Atemu said flatly. "If these are the most beautiful women in all of Egypt, I'd hat to think what the ugly ones look like!"  
  
The women glared at the Pharaoh and stalked off.  
  
"I've decided. If I can't marry someone who looks even half decent instead of resembling a baboon's ass, then I won't marry at all!"  
  
Atemu clomped out of the room rather like the women who had done so only moments earlier.  
  
"Priest Seto was right." Muttered Atemu's servant. "He IS a drama queen." 


	3. Temple Services

It was early morning. 5:03 to be exact. The Priests had been up for hours, but the rest of Egypt was just waking.  
  
Peasants stopped their work and made the long trek from their villages to the capital.  
  
Nobles just stopped drinking wine and being entertained by dancing girls.  
  
Almost the entire population of Egypt had come to Karnak. There was almost as big a crowd as the Pharaoh's coronation.  
  
It was the morning of the first public temple ceremony under Atemu's reign.  
  
He had traveled to Karnak with 3 of his priests, Seto, Isis, and Mahaado.  
  
He was also accompanied by Anzu, Jou, 20 of Jou's men, and 30 servants.  
  
Honda had made quite clear that he was unimpressed by the fact that he was unable to go, but he was extremely pleased that he got to stay with Shinzuka.  
  
"Pharaoh," Seto said, turning to Atemu. "Have you decided what you are going to sacrifice tomorrow?"  
  
"Huh?" Atemu's head shot up and he blinked at Seto. "The sacrifice," The Priest implied calmly.  
  
"Oh, that. What am I supposed to sacrifice?" Seto laughed.  
  
"You will make a fine Pharaoh Atemu, if you keep thinking like that. It is tradition for the Pharaoh to sacrifice a pig in worship of Osiris."  
  
"Oh, well in that case I'd better get myself a nice, fat pig. Oi, you in the dress! Can I use you for sacrifice?"  
  
He called out to a fat woman holding a basket of corn. Seto cringed at his cousin's crudeness.  
  
"Atemu, I think you'd better stick to the livestock type of pigs."  
  
"Oh. Well, I suppose that would work too. Sorry fat lady in the dress!"  
  
"Idiot." Seto muttered to Mahaado, who was sitting beside him. "Just an idiot!"  
  
"Indeed," Mahaado nodded. "An idiot, but a nice one at that."  
  
*  
  
Atemu sat bored, his hand resting on his chin. His head hung heavy with gold, his hands and arms glinting with jewels.  
  
He was having sketches done of him, to be put inscribed on stone and then gold for his sarcophagus.  
  
Anzu sat a little way off, writing down the events of the journey to Karnak and of Atemu's portrait session.  
  
The scribe was muttering to himself, scribbling furiously on his papyri.  
  
"I really don't think this is necessary. I mean, I'm not going to die anytime soon, at least I think I won't. There'll be plenty of time for you to do sketches of me."  
  
"Ack!" Cried the scribe in exasperation. "Now look what you have done! Ruined, that's what it is! Stupid Pharaoh, now I'll have to do it all over again!  
  
"And don't you blame me for making you sit longer, Pharaoh. 15, that's too young to rule, it is. Honestly! No respect for anyone, you young-un's!"  
  
Atemu sat up, startled. He had never met anyone in his life who had insulted him so, and it surprised him very much.  
  
Seto laughed and move to stand beside his cousin. "It had to happen one day, Atemu. It's about time someone brought you down off your high horse."  
  
"But-but," Stammered Atemu, still shocked. "I don't even like horses." He said weakly.  
  
"Beside the point, Pharaoh. Now come on, it's time for you to lead the procession."  
  
"Fine. But I'll have you know, I don't think anyone should speak to me like that!"  
  
"Alright, then." Seto started to walk away, motioning for Atemu to follow him. "And I think anyone who does shall be executed!"  
  
"You're pushing it, Atemu." The young Pharaoh muttered darkly and followed Seto outside.  
  
Priests, soldiers, workers and well-dressed aristocrats filtered in through the main gates of the temple in a long, snaking procession.  
  
Atemu walked at the head of the line, flanked by Seto and Isis.  
  
Mahaado walked behind them leading a fat, grunting pig.  
  
He was cursing the foul animal in all the different ways he knew of, which was many for an accomplished linguist like him.  
  
The Pharaoh and his Priests entered a small building on the east side, leaving the public to offer their gifts.  
  
Atemu walked up the long, narrow staircase and stopped in front of a large altar.  
  
It was made entirely of gold and lavishly decorated with jewels and other charms.  
  
Each of the priests stood before the burning basin and presented their offerings.  
  
The pigs and goats grunted and squealed in terror when the placed upon the flames.  
  
Atemu watched, sickened by the smell of burnt flesh, but intrigued all the same.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," He told Seto.  
  
"There's a sink just over there," he said, pointing to a grimy bowl that gave off a rancid stench.  
  
Atemu stared, disgusted. Turning back to his cousin he said "actually, I think I don't have to anymore."  
  
He grinned. "And if I do, I'll just throw up on you instead."  
  
"Oh joy." Seto said sarcastically, and turned back to watch the rest f the proceedings.  
  
After everyone has made their sacrifices, Atemu led the way back to the main chapel.  
  
The priests moved through the crowd and stepped up onto a wide, flat platform.  
  
"Here you go, Pharaoh." Isis handed Atemu a bow and four arrows, each of which were made by reed and tipped with bronze.  
  
"Thank you, Isis. I think I remember how to do this."  
  
While Seto and the other priests watched nervously and prayed that no-one would be fatally injured, Atemu strung the bow and clipped an arrow into the notch.  
  
'Please Ra don't let me hit anyone.' Atemu pleaded silently. Raising the bow to his shoulder, Atemu turned to face north.  
  
He drew his right arm back and fired. The arrow flew beautifully, ending in a small dot in the glare of the sun.  
  
Atemu then repeated the same procedure three times, facing east, south and west.  
  
As soon as he was finished, Atemu gave a sigh of relief. "I did it!"  
  
He shouted gleefully, and leapt off the steps to hug his cousin. Seto stared, shocked and mortified, as Atemu hugged Isis, Mahaado and Jou as well.  
  
"I did it! I actually did it without lethally damaging someone!" The young Pharaoh danced around jovially.  
  
In his haste the bow slipped out of his hand and went soaring through the air.  
  
It landed with a loud cracking sound on Mahaado's head. The priest dropped to the ground and lay still.  
  
"Oops."  
  
*  
  
Ok, that was short, really short, but I just wanted to write something. Promise the next one will be longer.  
  
Also, someone complained that Japanese names were hard to remember. Please tell me if you want me to change the names to the American version (including Yami). 


	4. Revelations

Hope you like this. Thanks for the reviews everyone! By the way, I take no credit for the song. It's by Bryan Adams. Enjoy!  
  
*  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Atemu shouted at his cousin. "Well, maybe it was, a – a little bit, but that's beside he point!"  
  
"Beside the point!? You knocked Mahaado out cold for seven hours! And you say that's beside the point!?"  
  
"Sheesh, no need to burst a blood vessel. So what? He's okay now isn't he?"  
  
"He has a lump the size of an ostrich egg on his head!"  
  
"Mmm, ostrich egg. I feel like an omelet." Atemu walked past his fuming cousin and stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Cook! Make me an omelet! With cheese!" He shouted down.  
  
"Atemu! Stop thinking of your stomach and listen to me! You can't just knock one of your priests unconscious! Think of the image it would create with your people!"  
  
Atemu stopped and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You know, that's a good point. I know!"  
  
He said excitedly, his eyes shining. "I'll write Mahaado a letter of apology! Anzu!"  
  
Atemu called. "Write me a letter of apology for Mahaado!" Seto rolled his eyes and sighed. Sometimes his cousin just didn't get it.  
  
"You know Atemu, if you were even one third the Pharaoh Akunamon was, I'd probably die of shock."  
  
"What? You think I can't rule Egypt properly?" Atemu demanded angrily.  
  
"Correction cousin, I know you can't rule Egypt. At all!"  
  
"Fine! I'll prove to you I can!" Atemu turned on his heel and strode out Seto's room.  
  
*  
  
Isis watched the Pharaoh all afternoon. What she saw was the most un- kinglike things a Pharaoh could do.  
  
She observed Atemu overseeing the counting of grain, saw him supervise ship building, and even watched him helping peasants collect water from the Nile using a shaduf.  
  
It astounded her that Atemu would take the time to help with the most menial tasks.  
  
He even assisted in guarding the herds of goats and pigs for some of the farmers.  
  
Isis went to see Seto about it. If anyone, the High Priest would know what was wrong.  
  
"Seto, I believe there's something you should see." Seto looked up from his paperwork and sighed.  
  
"What is it, Isis? It better be important." He got up and followed Isis. "Oh, it is Seto, it is."  
  
She led him to a shady area beneath a cliff. Farmers and workers lined up to receive gold from Shinzuka.  
  
The slim girl was counting out handfuls of coins to families, depending on the number of children that there was.  
  
"What in Ra's name is going on here!?" Seto was outraged. Never had any peasants got money, especially of this amount.  
  
"Calm down, Seto. The Pharaoh has decreed that depending on the number of children in a family, they shall receive a certain amount of gold every month."  
  
Seto paled. This wasn't what he had in mind. "Do you perhaps have any idea why Atemu has done this Seto?"  
  
The High Priest blushed. "Um, well I sort of told Atemu that he wasn't good enough to rule Egypt."  
  
"You fool!" Isis hissed. "How dare you speak like that? Not good enough, indeed!"  
  
Isis glared furiously at him. Seto drew back, alarmed. Isis could be very menacing when she wanted to be.  
  
"Now listen here, Seto. I have seen what Atemu is like with the commoners. I have seen how well he makes harsh decisions. We have a great king, one that you should respect!"  
  
"Fine." Seto sighed. "You know I do, Isis. It's just, what if something bad happens? What if he can't handle it?"  
  
"I'm sure he will, Seto. Look at him. He has something great inside him." Seto looked.  
  
Atemu was swinging a little girl round in the air, smiling and laughing.  
  
The baby stuck her thumb in her mouth and nestled into Atemu's shoulder. Kissing her forehead, he cradled her in his arms and began to sing softly to her.  
  
"//I had a dream – of the wide open prairie  
  
I had a dream – of the pale morning sky  
  
I had a dream – that we flew on golden wings  
  
And we were the same – just the same  
  
You and I//  
  
//Follow your heart – little child of the west wind  
  
Follow the voice – that's calling you home  
  
Follow your dreams – but always remember me  
  
I am your brother – under the sun//  
  
//We are like birds of a feather  
  
We re two hearts joined together  
  
We will be forever as one-"  
  
He stopped abruptly when he realized that Isis and Seto were watching him.  
  
Blushing, Atemu walked over to them, the baby gurgling happily in his arms.  
  
"Good day, Pharaoh. How are you?" Isis asked politely.  
  
Atemu smiled nervously. "Fine, thank you." Seto looked at the ground. "I didn't know you could sing so well." He said feebly. Atemu smiled.  
  
"It's nothing." He looked up at the darkening sky and smiled. "Looks like the wet season is finally here."  
  
The months when it rained almost non-stop was a blessing for both humans and animals.  
  
There was a gurgle from the infant child in Atemu's arms. The Pharaoh put the girl on the ground and watched her toddle away.  
  
Seto fell in step with his cousin as the three walked back to the palace.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Atemu. You know I didn't mean it." Seto said shortly.  
  
"No problem, Seto. But you were right. I need to get my act together if I'm ever going to be a good Pharaoh like my father." Seto looked at cousin in admiration.  
  
He had never thought Atemu to be anything but a rude, unruly prince who couldn't even rule his way out of a paper bag. But today had proven differently.  
  
Seto opened his mouth to say something, but all thoughts came to an unexpected halt when two palace guards came sprinting down the front stairs.  
  
"Pharaoh!" One of them gasped as they bent over, panting for breath. "What is it?" Atemu asked sternly.  
  
"The – the girls, in – in the harem," The fatter one collapsed in a heap. Atemu turned to the slimmer, fitter one.  
  
"What happened?" He demanded. "They, they were attacked. We heard screams, but we got there too late."  
  
"Show me." The guard led them quickly through the palace, stepping inside the white stone walls of the harem's quarters.  
  
Isis gasped in shock at the sight that met their eyes. Girls lay scattered over blood-stained furniture, mauled beyond recognition.  
  
Their limbs had been torn off, their teeth pulled out, and their eyes gouged.  
  
Most of their clothes were shredded; their hair was matted and limp.  
  
The girls flesh had been strewn all through the rooms, knife cuts zigzagging across their bodies.  
  
Mai lay in the midst of it all, her body crumpled and bruised. Her mouth was open in shock, revealing bloody gums deprived of heir teeth.  
  
There was one more thing Atemu noticed about her: Her mauled head lay two feet away from her body. 


	5. Rude Awakenings

They stood, shocked and horrified by the massacre that lay before them.  
  
Atemu watched, stunned, as wisps of colored smoke began to rise from the bodies of the girls.  
  
They swirled in the air, and then merged to form a dazzling column of haze. "What is it?" Atemu whispered to Isis.  
  
"It is their ka. The essence of their being, their spirit." Her voice shook.  
  
The colored mass shot past Seto and Isis then circled around Atemu. Terrified voices screamed for help, pleading.  
  
It then roared on up into the air and dispersed. Atemu fell to his knees, shaking.  
  
"What? What is it?" Isis knelt before him. "I – I heard them." He said, his face pale.  
  
"I tried to help them, I did. There was too many –" He gasped and collapsed.  
  
An arrow lay embedded in his collarbone. Isis caught him as he fell and sat him up.  
  
With a combination of twisting and pulling, Isis finally managed to tug the arrow free.  
  
She tore the hem off her dress and quickly pressed it to the wound to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Seto, bring Mahaado. He is our best healer. Not here, to the Pharaoh's chambers." The High Priest nodded and left.  
  
"You," Isis said to the guard who had led them there. "Take the Pharaoh to his rooms. I have business to attend to."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The guard hoisted Atemu onto his shoulders and carried him of down the hall.  
  
'Now to find out what happened here.' Isis thought to herself. She tapped into the powers of her Millennium Necklace and closed her eyes.  
  
Images flashed before her eyes: shadowy figures, a glint of bronze, screams, and blood.  
  
Lots of it. Red. The color of blood. But also the color of betrayal. "Guards!" Isis cried, opening her eyes.  
  
"Search the entire palace!" She told the men that assembled before her.  
  
They spread out and began combing the palace for clues. Jou came up to Isis, looking concerned.  
  
"What happened here?" He asked, eyeing the slaughter of the harem girls.  
  
"We have a traitor in our midst." Isis said grimly.  
  
*  
  
Mahaado leaned over the Pharaoh, worry lines etched on his face. Atemu's breathing came ragged and fast.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Shinzuka asked. She, Jou, Honda, and Anzu had gathered around Atemu's bed, along with Isis, Mahaado and Seto.  
  
"I'm not sure, little one. There is nothing more I can do for him. Wait," he said, and rolled Atemu onto his side.  
  
The skin on his neck near the wound began to bubble, spreading out further and further.  
  
The bubbles were colored an ugly purple. There was a gasp from the Pharaoh and his body convulsed several times.  
  
Mahaado lifted one of Atemu's eyelids and nodded grimly. "No pupil." He said and showed Isis and Seto the Pharaoh's eyeball.  
  
The pupil was reduced to a mere speck, Atemu's amethyst iris glazed. Mahaado blinked in realization.  
  
"Isis! Hand me the arrow." He turned and faced the startled priestess. "This? But I already checked it –"  
  
"Just give it here." Isis obeyed. Mahaado lifted the bronze tip to his nose, grimacing at the scent.  
  
"Look here." He said, and showed Isis and Seto the green liquid covering the arrow tip.  
  
"Poison!" Seto said with a shock. "Indeed," Mahaado said severely. "This has been an assassination attempt."  
  
"We only have a maximum of several hours left before he passes into the underworld."  
  
Seto looked at Isis and nodded. "If even that." Seto turned to Mahaado.  
  
"There is only one thing that can be done right now." He said. "What's that?" Honda asked.  
  
"We must take him to the Shadow Realm. Only then can he get the proper care needed."  
  
"The Shadow Realm? Excellent! Let me get my papyrus!" Anzu said excitedly. "No need." Seto said, frowning. "You shall not be going."  
  
Anzu stopped and narrowed her eyes. "And why not? Atemu is our friend."  
  
"That may be true. But only I can go to the Shadow realm with the Pharaoh."  
  
Seto turned on his heel and walked over to Mahaado, indicating that the conversation was over.  
  
"Mahaado, can you take Atemu to the tower for me? I wish to speak with Blue Eyes."  
  
Mahaado nodded wordlessly and picked Atemu up. He could easily carry the Pharaoh.  
  
"You stay here," Seto told Isis. "Get the guards to make a complete search of every home in the entire city."  
  
"Alright Seto. Make sure you're careful. The shadow realm can be a dangerous place."  
  
"I'm always careful Isis." Seto left the others and followed Mahaado up the winding steps leading to the Shadow tower.  
  
*  
  
"I need you to take Atemu and myself to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"You what?! Are you crazy?" A deep, harsh voice said. It belonged to a massive bluish white dragon.  
  
The creature stretched out its long neck and inspected Seto. "Why do you think I'd agree to that?"  
  
"Because," Seto replied sternly. "If you don't I can always send you back to the daycare center."  
  
"Alright! I'll do it. Anything but looking after those little brats again." The dragon shuddered and turned around with its back to Seto.  
  
"Climb on." Seto turned to Mahaado, who was still supporting Atemu's unconscious body.  
  
He took the Pharaoh from Mahaado and lifted him onto the Blue Eyes' back.  
  
The great dragon shuffled a bit, making sure Atemu wouldn't slide off. Seto shifted Atemu onto the dragon's shoulders and climbed on behind him.  
  
"Good luck," Mahaado told Seto. "You too." The dragon flashed a brilliant white, and then disappeared.  
  
"I only hope we are not too late." Mahaado whispered softly.  
  
*  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon took them to a large valley, full of trees, lush grass and flowers.  
  
Caves had been scattered across the cliffs, providing residence for the Fairy and Spellcaster monsters that lived there.  
  
"Here," the beast said gruffly, and let Seto slide off his back. He then placed Atemu beside him.  
  
"If you continue on through that path through the forest you'll come to Dian Keto's clinic. He can help you."  
  
"Thank you, Blue Eyes." Seto said gratefully. The dragon huffed and flew off.  
  
Seto walked threw the forest, carrying the Pharaoh on his back. Soon he came to a clearing.  
  
The High Priest heard whispers around him, and blurry shapes moved through the trees.  
  
"What have you come here for, stranger?" The soft, musical voice belonged to the Amazon Archer.  
  
She stepped out of the tree. Her light brown hair glinted in the sunlight, by her eyes glinted maliciously.  
  
She raised her bow, ready to loose the arrow and put a stop to Seto's life.  
  
"Leave him, Alaya." The Lady Assailant of Flames pushed the bow back down.  
  
"I know him. At least, I know the person who accompanies him." There were murmurs of recognition throughout the trees.  
  
Three more women joined the two already: Lady Panther, Crimson Sentry and The Unfriendly Amazon.  
  
They moved toward Seto and took Atemu off Seto's back. Bending over him, the Lady Panther let out a cry of anger.  
  
"Our friend! What have you done to him? He does not waken." She thrust her spear inches away from Seto's face.  
  
"You, you know Atemu?" He asked. 'Of course we do, fool. Now what did you do?"  
  
"I did nothing. He was shot by a poisoned arrow." The Crimson Sentry scowled.  
  
"Alaya, he must see Dian Keto. Take them." The Amazon Archer looked on in shock.  
  
"Why do I have to?" She asked. "Because you know the quickest route to the clinic."  
  
"Fine." She retorted. "I will. But I'm not happy about it." She glared at Seto.  
  
"Come on. And keep up. I won't wait for you." She hoisted Atemu onto her back and leapt onto a tree branch.  
  
Seto watched, amazed by her strength and agility. He did his best to keep up, but by the time they reached the clinic he was out of breath.  
  
"How, how do you manage it?" He asked, gasping for air. Alaya smirked. "You get used to it. I guess we're just stronger than you."  
  
She entered the clinic, motioning for Seto to follow her. Inside there were monsters of all kinds bustling about.  
  
Seto looked on in wonder. Never in his life as a sorcerer had he seen so many Shadow Monsters.  
  
A robust, cheerful man greeted them. He had bright green hair has a pleasant smile.  
  
"Well now, what can I do for you today?" He asked, then tutted when he saw Atemu.  
  
"Ah, it seems our young friend has returned. But in a very poor shape indeed."  
  
"How does everyone here know Atemu anyway?" Seto asked, confused.  
  
"He often came here when he was a young prince." Alaya answered.  
  
"Now then, you bring the lad in here. Lily! Ward 3 please!" Dian Keto motioned for them to come into a small, clean room hat smelled like disinfectant.  
  
A Fairy Lily checked Atemu's temperature and briskly inserted a needle into his arm.  
  
Seto watched, fascinated by all of this new and modern equipment. He made a mental note to tell the palace healers about all of this.  
  
"It looks like we'll need Cure Mermaid." Lily said as Atemu let out a small sigh.  
  
"Okay Lily, take him out." Seto turned to Dian Keto. "Out? Out where?"  
  
"Out to the lake. Cure Mermaid deals with most of our poison cases."  
  
Relieved, Seto followed Dian Keto and Lily outside. Alaya hung back, her tanned face emotionless.  
  
In the middle of the lagoon, a blonde-haired mermaid was sunning herself on a rock. Her rose-colored tail flapped lazily.  
  
She was chatting to several Flying Fish, playing with a shell that hung around her neck.  
  
"Ina!" Dian Keto called. Ina turned round and smiled. "What is it?" She slipped into the water and swam over to them.  
  
"Prissy little bitch." Alaya muttered as she stepped outside. "We need you to help our young friend here." Dian Keto gestured to Atemu.  
  
"Okay, sure thing Dian." Ina sat herself on the edge of the pool and took Atemu's head in her lap.  
  
"Aw, poor baby. Look at him." Ina hugged Atemu tenderly. She closed her eyes and began to sing. "Slut." Alaya said.  
  
The song has no words, just high-pitched whistles and cries. The melody made Seto feel sleepy.  
  
He closed his eyes and rocked back and forth to the music.  
  
When he opened his eyes Atemu's flesh and stopped bubbling and his face was resuming its normal color.  
  
The bloody wound on his throat healed over in exceedingly quick time.  
  
It changed from a cut to a scab, then a scar, and then disappeared completely.  
  
As Ina finished her song, Atemu struggled against her grip and opened his eyes.  
  
Looking into Ina's smiling and beautiful face, he let out a shriek.  
  
"Aaah!" He cried. "Isis help me! The mermaids have gotten me at last!" Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"I forgot that he's afraid of mermaids." He told Dian Keto. Ina watched, surprised, as Atemu leapt up and raced over to Seto.  
  
Tugging on his robe, Atemu cried fearfully "help me cousin! The mermaids are going to get me!"  
  
"The lad will probably act a bit odd for a while, but it's only natural." Dian Keto told Seto.  
  
"You're fine!" Seto said cheerfully, and pulled Atemu up. "Thank you, Dian Keto. And you too Ina."  
  
"No problem. It was my pleasure to help the poor baby."  
  
"Now then, Seto, I hope you realize that you only had several minutes left before Atemu died, don't you?" Dian Keto nodded at Seto.  
  
"I do, Dian Keto, and thanks for your help. We better get back. People will be wondering where their Pharaoh has disappeared to."  
  
Seto took Atemu's arm and led him back into the clinic and out through the front door.  
  
Alaya followed and stopped in front of them. "Well?" She demanded. "Aren't you going to thank me?"  
  
Seto sighed. "Thank you, Alaya. Now if you excuse me, I really must get back to the real world and Egypt."  
  
"The real world?" Alaya asked, her eyes shining. "I've always wanted to see the real world."  
  
She looked directly at Seto. "I've decided." She declared. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"What?!" Seto cried. "You – you can't come! You don't know what it's like there!"  
  
"Hurry Seto! The mermaids are coming!" Atemu said dramatically, his eyes wide and fearful.  
  
Sighing, Seto turned to Alaya. "Look, I don't have time to argue. You can come, but don't blame me if you don't like it."  
  
"Excellent!" Alaya smiled. "Let's get going!"  
  
*  
  
Okay, review time!  
  
Meg (anonymous) – That's okay. People tell me I have a descriptive mind. : )  
  
NeferNeferi – Thanks so much for reviewing. You're my best critic!  
  
Jedi Spiderfan – Hehe I know it's gross. That's the fun of it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Also, I need you guys' expert opinion on something. I'm thinking of pairing Seto with someone.  
  
Who do you think is better: Alaya or Isis? Or tell me if you don't think he should be paired with anyone. 


	6. Unwanted Decisions

"Are you saying that there is a revolt in Lower Nubia?" The herald flinched at the Pharaoh's harsh tone.  
  
"Yes, Pharaoh. Our spies have given word of several groups of rebels near Soleb."  
  
"This is insane!" Atemu paced back and forth, his golden bangs shadowing his face.  
  
"Why would Soleb revolt against us? My father signed a treaty twenty years ago!"  
  
"If it is of any importance Pharaoh," the herald said. "My sources have said that the mutiny has been going on for several years."  
  
"But why? What would Soleb gain by turning against us? Unless –" He looked up in a start at the herald.  
  
"Bring the High Priest! And my commander. They need to know something."  
  
"Yes, Pharaoh." The herald scuttled out of the room and returned minutes later with Seto and Jou.  
  
"What is it Atemu? Do you have information for us?" Seto watched his cousin intently.  
  
Atemu sat down heavily on a chair and put his head in his hands. His face was drawn and tired.  
  
So much had happened after he had been shot by the arrow. Atemu didn't know how much longer he could stand everything.  
  
"Yes." He said, looking at Seto and Jou. "I do. Three years ago my father gave me this."  
  
Atemu gestured to the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "I know that, but what does that have to do with the rebellion in Soleb?"  
  
"Just listen Seto." Atemu said tiredly. "You'll understand soon enough." He looked up at Seto, his amethyst eyes pained.  
  
"He told me he was afraid of their power. I never thought my father could be afraid of anything."  
  
Jou listened, surprised. He had never known much about the Millennium items.  
  
"Seto. You know about the slaughter at Kurelna, don't you?" Atemu turned to his cousin.  
  
"How could I not?" Seto said through gritted teeth, a scowl on his face.  
  
"My father murdered 99 people. And for what? Seven items that can destroy our entire world."  
  
"Yes. Unknown to most, one other person escaped the sacrifice that night. Ryad Cirintroth."  
  
"Hold it." Jou interrupted. "Are you telling me that some freaky psycho is running around out there?"  
  
"Yes Jou. That is exactly what I'm saying. Ryad wanted revenge on my father for what Akunadin did to his village."  
  
Seto bristled at this. "Stop discriminating against my father 'Pharaoh'." He said the last word sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not discriminating against anyone, Seto. All I'm saying is that my father was wrongly accused for something he didn't do."  
  
"And you're prejudicing my father because of it!?" Seto shouted at Atemu irately.  
  
"Well someone has to take the blame!" Atemu shouted back.  
  
"Whoa, guys, calm down. There's no need to get unreasonable now is there?" Jou pleaded at them.  
  
"Tell that to him. He's the unreasonable one." Seto grumbled.  
  
"Are you going to listen or not?" Atemu demanded. "Fine." Seto said. Atemu continued with his story.  
  
"When Ryad attempted to overthrow my father with a small band of rebels my father exiled him to Soleb."  
  
"And you think he's the one who killed the harem girls and tried to kill you?" Seto said, eyes narrowed.  
  
"I believe so. I certainly wouldn't put it past him." Atemu ignored his cousin's glare.  
  
"If this information is correct," Seto said. "Then we would need to get rid of Ryad as soon as possible."  
  
Atemu sighed. "It's not that easy. I checked with our spies. They say he has at least forty thousand men in Soleb. And at least half that many scattered around Egypt."  
  
Jou gulped. "Uh, let's see," he said, counting in his head. "Half of forty thousand is twenty thousand, which makes...sixty thousand!"  
  
He turned to Atemu. "And most of my men are out fighting bandits in the desert!" Seto chuckled at the fear in Jou's eyes.  
  
"Relax, Jou. We may not have that many soldiers, but we have the most experienced mages in the country. Not to mention the Millennium Items."  
  
"Yeah, but..." Jou looked at Atemu. "Wouldn't the magic needed to take out a number of men that large have to be made with a sacrifice or something?"  
  
"Yes Jou." Atemu said softly. "And I want no repeats of the disaster at Kurelna. This sacrifice will be of only one person."  
  
"You're not thinking of..." Jou trailed off. Atemu nodded, smiling a little. "I am."  
  
"No! You can't do that! It's not fair! There has to be some other way."  
  
"There isn't." Seto looked at his cousin, a brief flash of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Good decision, Pharaoh. You're the only one with enough energy to complete the ritual successfully."  
  
"What?!" Jou cried, alarmed. "How can you agree with him? Would someone please make him see sense?"  
  
"It is no use, Jou." Isis appeared in the doorway and placed a hand upon Jou's shoulder.  
  
"The Pharaoh has made his decision. You cannot change it, no matter how hard you try."  
  
Jou shook his head sadly. "I just don't get it..." He said quietly. "Jou." He looked up.  
  
Atemu looked him directly in the eye. "I need you to gather the men you have. Get Ryad's soldiers as far away from him as possible."  
  
Jou nodded silently. "I trust you can announce this to my people Seto?" Atemu turned to his cousin.  
  
"After all, you are next in line for the throne." Seto nodded. "I will tell them the day after. That way we can start the funerary preparations early."  
  
"How can everyone be so calm about this?" Jou finally exploded. "My best friend is about to die because he wants to, and no-one seems to care!"  
  
Atemu walked over to Jou and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"It's not that no-one cares, Jou. It's because they care that they can do this." Atemu paused.  
  
"And you can too. Be strong for your people, Jou. Now if you excuse me, I have preparations to be made."  
  
With a brief nod to Isis, Atemu left.  
  
*  
  
Jou had already talked to all of his men in the barracks. He had also talked to Shinzuka, who had burst into tears as soon as he told her.  
  
Now he found Alaya sharpening the points of her arrows behind the blacksmith's tent.  
  
He had heard from Seto that she was the scariest woman in the entire universe. Even scarier than Isis.  
  
Approaching her nervously, Jou cleared his throat. Alaya looked up. "Oh it's you. What is it?" She said, bored of their conversation already.  
  
"Um, I'm supposed to tell you that there's a revolt in Soleb." Alaya looked up, interested.  
  
"To make a long story short, the Pharaoh is going to sacrifice himself so he can get rid of an evil man and our soldiers need to get all of his soldiers away from him."  
  
Alaya nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. Atemu's intelligent."  
  
"Argh!" Jou cried. "You've been his friend since he was young and you're not concerned! Am I the only sane one here?"  
  
Alaya laughed. "I doubt you even come close to being in the category of sane."  
  
"Oh thanks. Anyway, are you going to fight with us?" Jou asked her.  
  
"It'd be my pleasure." Alaya said, sharpening her bronze arrow heads and grinning cruelly.  
  
"Eek. Seto was right. You really are scary." Alaya laughed again. "Only when I want to be, Jou."  
  
She looked up at the clouded sky. The wet season was almost over. "Still, black clouds are coming."  
  
"And what does that means?" Jou asked, confused by her cryptic remark.  
  
"It means there'll be bloodshed tomorrow. But hat's only to be expected. We're going to war."  
  
*  
  
Okay, I know this probably confusing for those who haven't seen the end of the anime series or read the last manga.  
  
But I've tried to explain it in the most un-confusing way possible.  
  
The ending of this story is in sight! Yay! Probably only one or two more chapters.  
  
But I might make a sequel. I have an idea for one. Tell me what you think.  
  
Also, the ending is purely fictional, not going along with the end of the actual anime.  
  
So don't get confused. Hope you liked this chapter! 


	7. Fate

Okay this is the last chapter, so I made it especially long.  
  
But don't cry yet, I may do a sequel.  
  
I have an idea or one. It has to do with the Egyptian Underworld.  
  
Sound interesting? Then review and tell me.  
  
Hope you enjoy the final chapter of Blood of a Pharaoh.  
  
*  
  
Isis watched Atemu with tears in her eyes.  
  
The Pharaoh had decided to leave the battle planning to Jou and Seto, and spend his last days in Egypt with his friends and his people.  
  
He carried a baby on his hip and held the hand of a young girl. Several other children clustered round him.  
  
Atemu led the children around an oasis, singing merrily and laughing.  
  
The younger girls were dancing in the shallow water, pretending they were gypsies.  
  
As Isis watched, a small boy let out a shriek and stuck his fist into the water.  
  
He pulled out a shiny silver fish. It had been lying upside down on the rocks. "Pharaoh!"  
  
Cried the child, and ran over to Atemu. "What happened to fishy?"  
  
Sighing, Atemu knelt down and took the fish. "It's dying, Mori." He ran his fingers over the scales.  
  
"But why?" The boy asked. "Why does it have to die?" Atemu chuckled.  
  
"Everything has to die sometime, little one." The boy's lower lip trembled. "Everything?" He asked. "Even you?"  
  
Atemu nodded. "Even me." Turning his face to the setting sun, Atemu sighed.  
  
"Even me. Sometimes we know when we will die, other times we don't."  
  
"Do you know when you will die Pharaoh?" Asked the girl holding on to his hand.  
  
"Yes, Leila. I do know when I will die. I will die very soon." The children gasped.  
  
"But we don't want you to die!" Atemu shook his head. "Sometimes, we must die not for ourselves but for others."  
  
Atemu placed the fish back in the water where it sank to the bottom to rest on a papyrus leaf.  
  
"And sometimes, we can die where we want. This little fish belongs in the water."  
  
Atemu looked at his reflection in the water. "As I belong in the Underworld that lies to the west."  
  
The Pharaoh placed his hands on the little girl's shoulders. "But remember this little one," Atemu said seriously.  
  
"I will always watch out for you, no matter what. It is my duty to my people, and I dare not defy it."  
  
Tears streaming down her checks, Isis fled.  
  
*  
  
"You don't understand. There must be some other way." Isis paused. "You didn't see what I saw, Seto."  
  
"Listen, Isis. There is no other way. Jou has informed that already Ryad's men have pillaged 3 outlying villages. We can't afford to lose any more."  
  
The High Priest looked directly at Isis. "The Pharaoh knows his place, as you know yours."  
  
"I understand, Seto." Isis said softly. "But I do not agree." Her gaze steady, Isis left the room.  
  
Sighing, Seto leaned against the wall. All the preparations had been made: the men were ready, the priests had gathered, and spies had been informed.  
  
All that was left to do was let the Pharaoh talk to the soldiers and say good-bye to his friends.  
  
Seto waited until Atemu had left the children and started up the palace steps before he walked over to him.  
  
"Pharaoh," Seto said. "What is it?" Atemu turned to his cousin. "You must speak to Jou's men before the travel to Sudan."  
  
"Oh okay. Show me where they are." Seto lead Atemu to the back of he barracks, where the men were drinking beer and laughing heartily.  
  
As soon as Atemu was announced they hurried to get into a formation.  
  
When Atemu looked at the meager group of men, less than three hundred, his face grew pale.  
  
"Is this all we have?" The Pharaoh asked doubtfully. "That's it." He declared. "If this is our army then one thing's certain: we're doomed."  
  
"Uh, Pharaoh? I don't think that's the kind of rallying pep talk Jou was talking about."  
  
Atemu glanced at Seto. "Well what do you want me to do?" He demanded.  
  
"Jump up and down yelling 'go team go'?" Atemu said sarcastically.  
  
"Idiot." Seto muttered. "Just an idiot."  
  
*  
  
Atemu watched the Harpies fight. They were only playing, but already Harpie Lady had several wounds on her.  
  
She was wrestling in the sky with her brother. The other sisters of the family were cheering them on, and Harpie's dragon was trying to scorch Harpie's Brother.  
  
Exhausted, the two finally dropped down to land on a pile of rocks, congratulating each other on their match.  
  
Making his appearance known, Atemu stepped forward and gave a long, low whistle.  
  
The Harpies greeted him joyously, shrieking in delight and hugging him.  
  
Atemu returned the welcome only half-heartedly.  
  
"What's wrong, kit?" Asked Harpie Lady. Atemu faked a smile.  
  
"I've just come to say goodbye. I probably won't be coming here ever again."  
  
"And why not? You're a good kit; you always bring us nice, raw meat. Where are you going?"  
  
"That's just it," Atemu said sadly. "I don't know where I'm going. At least not yet."  
  
The Harpies squawked noisily. "Ooh, are you going to the other place?" One of the sisters asked.  
  
"Probably." Came the dismal reply. "I'm not sure yet. Anyway," Atemu said, brightening up a little.  
  
"I need to go say goodbye to the other monsters. There's still the Dragons and Spellcasters yet."  
  
"Okay kit. But be good. Remember to always wash behind your ears, and keep those wings clean. We don't want any nasty mites in there now do we?"  
  
Atemu laughed. "I suppose not, mother Harpie." Harpie Lady always liked to fuss over Atemu like he was her own.  
  
"Good. Now off with you, kit." Atemu gave each of the Harpies a goodbye hug and left.  
  
Climbing the cliffs that led to the dragon caves, Atemu thought about the upcoming day.  
  
'I hope there are grapes wherever I'm going. And papayas too. Mmm, papayas.'  
  
Atemu had a thing for papayas. He currently held the record for eating 53 of them in a row.  
  
"Blue Eyes?" Atemu called as he entered the dimly lit cavern entrance. "Red Eyes? Anyone?"  
  
A fuzzy orange lump launched itself into Atemu's arms. "Hey there Baby Dragon."  
  
Atemu said, tickling the little dragon under the chin. "Do you know where the others are?"  
  
The dragon chirped and scuttled off down the tunnel, motioning for Atemu to follow him.  
  
Four dragons were arguing loudly about the price of peanuts.  
  
Red Eyes was insistent that the price should be lowered; Blue Eyes thought the price should be raised, Curse of Dragon was snoring, and Tri-Horned dragon didn't even like peanuts.  
  
"Ah! Atemu!" Said Red Eyes when he saw the Pharaoh.  
  
"Perhaps you can help us with our debate. What do you think happened to the price o peanuts?"  
  
"Um..." Said Atemu, unsure of what to say. "I think it should stay the same."  
  
"Marvelous!" Cried Blue Eyes. "Amazing! What a clever lad! Why didn't we think of that!?"  
  
Atemu shook his head, laughing. "I'm just here to say goodbye."  
  
"Why? Where are we going?" said Tri-Horned dragon. "Not you, me. I'm going to die tomorrow."  
  
"Oh." Was all Blue Eyes said. The others were silent, except for Curse of Dragon who wouldn't stop snoring.  
  
"Well then, can you tell us if they play darts in the underworld? I've always wanted to know." Atemu laughed at Red Eyes' comment.  
  
He didn't expect any sadness or sympathy from the dragons. They were incapable of such emotion.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll just go now." Tri-Horned dragon nodded.  
  
"Okay cub, but good luck." Atemu laughed and said farewell to the rest of the dragons.  
  
Blue Eyes offered to take him to the Yami field, where all the Spellcasters were.  
  
"Thanks Blue Eyes." Atemu said once the large dragon had dropped him off.  
  
"No problem, Pharaoh. Goodbye." With that, Blue Eyes flew back to his mountain.  
  
"Dark Magician? Where are you?" Atemu called as he walked through the field.  
  
He was nearly strangled when someone hugged him. "Atemu!" Cried a happy voice.  
  
The Pharaoh turned round and grinned at Dark Magician Girl. She hugged him happily.  
  
"What are you doing here? It's great to see you! Are you okay? Come on, I'll take you home with me."  
  
She literally dragged the stunned Pharaoh to a large cottage at the far end of the field.  
  
Inside, Dark Magician and Dark Sage were sitting at the table drinking coffee.  
  
"Hey Darky, look at the thing I've got!" Dark Sage laughed. "I do believe the Pharaoh is a person, not a thing."  
  
"Oops! Sorry Atemu!" Dark Magician girl hugged Atemu again and sat him down.  
  
"So Atemu," Dark Magician said. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I came to say goodbye to you all. I'm leaving tomorrow." In several minutes, Atemu had relayed the entire story to the three mages.  
  
When he was finished, Dark Sage nodded gravely. "I see. Well, I hope good fortune follows you wherever you may go."  
  
"Atemu." Dark Magician said quietly. "I want you to have something."  
  
He handed the Pharaoh a small golden pendant. The outline of a circle was inscribed with runes. Two wings were attached on either side.  
  
"Thank you Magician." Atemu said softly as he put the chain around his neck.  
  
"This means a lot to me. I'll never forget any of you." Blinking back tears, Atemu hugged his friends fiercely.  
  
"Goodbye." Atemu said, and left the Shadow Realm.  
  
*  
  
Four hours later Atemu watched the proceedings silently. One of Seto's spells had transported all of them to Soleb instantly.  
  
Now the whole city was engulfed in flames, and people were screaming.  
  
The battle had started over an hour ago, with no side seeming to win. Atemu's priests were busy summoning Shadow Monsters to their aid.  
  
Their incredible strength held back Ryad's men barely, whereas the thousands of opposing soldiers killed of Jou's men like flies.  
  
Atemu was surrounded by his friends, all of which were silent, except for the occasional sob.  
  
Unexpectedly, a loud crack filled the air. Lightning rained down from the sky.  
  
Heavy bluish-purple clouds hung over a grand temple, sending down torrents of acid rain.  
  
Jou's men were mounted and lightly armored, which gave them a fast advantage.  
  
They were slowly drawing Ryad's soldiers away from the temple, leaving the crazy mage unprotected.  
  
Ryad was laughing manically and hurling fireballs at everyone, even his own men.  
  
Isis managed to get away from the struggle and made her way over to Atemu.  
  
"Pharaoh," she said quietly. "It is almost time. Only several more minutes remain until Ryad is left completely unguarded."  
  
Atemu nodded without saying a word. On order of Isis he had been dressed in the finest clothes available.  
  
Atemu thought it quite odd that he got better clothes when he was about to die than when he was crowned.  
  
Standing up, he turned to his friends. "I guess this is goodbye then."  
  
Shinzuka burst into tears and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you." She said between sobs.  
  
"I'll miss you too." In turn he hugged all of his friends and stepped back, looking each of them in the eye.  
  
Anzu was holding back tears, but Honda was openly crying. Jou had a fierce look in his eyes, but Atemu knew that he was fighting back tears.  
  
"Goodbye guys." Atemu said softly. Without another word he turned and walked down the hill with Isis.  
  
Isis left him at the entrance to the city. "Goodbye my Pharaoh. Your deeds will not be forgotten."  
  
"Thank you Isis. Look after the children for me would you?" Isis smiled. "Of course my Pharaoh."  
  
Atemu smiled hollowly and walked into the burning city. Seto met him halfway through.  
  
"Come on Atemu, follow me. We must avoid the battle on the east side of the city at all costs."  
  
Atemu followed his cousin through the ruined city up to the steps of the temple.  
  
"Goodbye Seto. Rule Egypt well." Atemu hugged his cousin tightly. "Not as well as you did, my Pharaoh."  
  
Atemu left Seto and walked up the stone steps, unharmed by the acid pelting down on him.  
  
His Millennium Puzzle began to glow faintly, and then got stronger and stronger.  
  
The millennium symbol appeared on Atemu's forehead, shining brightly against the shadows.  
  
Atemu entered the temple and stood opposite Ryad. The mage turned to face him, his flame red hair billowing round his face.  
  
"Finally Pharaoh! I shall have my revenge for what you did to my village!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault." Atemu said quietly. Ryad didn't listen.  
  
"Now, while your precious friends are watching, I shall have vengeance!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault." Atemu said again. "Nothing can help you now! Not even if you cheat! I vowed to have my revenge against your worthless family and finally I will!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Atemu screamed. There was a piercing flash of golden light from inside the temple, and an unearthly scream.  
  
Then he was gone. 


End file.
